


Night at the Museum (Book 1)

by Pinktree26



Series: Night at the Museum [1]
Category: Night at the Museum, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahkmenrah - Freeform, F/M, Fanficion, Night at the Museum - Freeform, The Tablet of Ahkmenrah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktree26/pseuds/Pinktree26
Summary: There was a girl in the city of New York, looking for a job. She finds one at the Museum of Natural History, where everything comes to life at night. She will fall in love with the Egyptian Pharaoh, Ahkmenrah. Little does she know, she is his sister. This means that Kahmunrah is her brother as well. What will happen when she finds out?





	1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Savanna Rose. I'm twenty years old and just finished moving to New York City. My family is all dead, killed in a plane crash. I, thankfully, was not on the plane. I was driving to Florida for a family reunion. I saw the plane fall from the sky and slammed down on the breaks, watching in horror as the plane hit the ground and promptly exploded. I had cried for nearly a week. I was left on my own but had all of my family's money. I used it to move into the heart of New York City. 

I was rather tall for my age, slender and slim but strong. My blue eyes shone with a light that was impossible to put out. My black hair tumbled down my back, stopping a few inches from my waist. I was a strong-hearted, independent woman who loved history. This is why I was aiming for a job at the Museum of Natural History. 

It was only a few blocks from my house, and I knew that I would love it. Anyway, I was on my way to the museum to see if there was a job available. I hoped one would be open.


	2. Getting a Job

I entered the museum and headed to the receptionist desk. The woman looked up as I entered. 

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked. 

"I was wondering if there was a job available here," I answered. 

"Yes. There's a night guard position. If you would like to have it, talk to Dr. McPhee. Go over to the left and his office is the first door on the left. My name is Rebecca, by the way," she said. 

"Thank you. I'm Savanna," I replied. 

I followed her directions and knocked on the right door. 

"Come in," a man's voice answered. 

I walked in and closed the door quietly behind me. A man sat behind a desk and looked up when I closed the door. 

"I'm here for the night guard job. I'm Savanna Rose. I'm twenty years old and have lived on my own for about two years, ever since my family was killed in a plane crash," I said. 

"You seem like you would be a good night guard. Do you like history?" Dr. McPhee asked. 

"Oh, I love history!" I exclaimed. 

He chuckled. He pulled out a set of keys and a flashlight. He placed them on the desk in front of me and pushed them towards me. 

"Your shift starts at six thirty. You'll be working with Larry Daley. Your shift ends at eight," he said. 

I picked up the keys and flashlight and smiled widely. 

"Thank you, sir," I said politely. 

"It's nothing. You seem to be able to take care of things," he told me with a wave of his hand, dismissing me. 

I skipped out of the room, smiling. Rebecca saw my expression and laughed. 

"I take it he gave you the job?" she asked. 

I nodded excitedly. She smiled, and then turned away to help a little girl find her parents. I left and headed to my house, making sure I had plenty of time before my shift. I still had an hour. I was so excited that I could take on anything. I really wished that magic existed so that the exhibits came to life (ironic, isn't it?). I was in for an adventure tonight.


	3. First Night

At six fifteen, I left my house and headed to the museum. I entered and found a man with black hair standing at the desk, looking at his phone. He looked up as I walked over. 

"Hello. I'm Savanna Rose. I'm the new night guard," I said, holding my hand out. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Larry Daley. This is my first night here," he admitted. 

"Same for me."

"You'd better get into your uniform."

I followed him to the locker room and found the uniforms. I changed quickly and went to join him again. I found him at the desk, messing with the intercom. I laughed lightly and turned to explore. I found myself heading into the Egypt section and stood next to the sarcophagus of the Pharaoh Akhmenrah. I noticed his tablet on the wall behind him and smiled. 

"You must be lonely here," I whispered, touching the surface of the sarcophagus. 

A golden glow brought my attention to the tablet. I gasped. The glow was followed by sounds of things coming to life. 

"Magic does exist," I breathed. 

The sarcophagus next to me suddenly started shaking, and screaming could be heard within. The sudden noise startled me, and I let out a sharp scream, causing the coffin to go quiet. I turned and saw the jackals on the walls move. They pointed their spears at me, and I screamed even louder. I heard muffled Egyptian words being shouted through the sarcophagus beside me, and the jackals moved back to their original positions. 

"Thank you, Ahkmenrah," I told the sarcophagus. 

I felt bad about leaving him there, but I heard Larry start screaming about a dinosaur. I sighed. 

"I have to make sure Larry, the other night guard, doesn't get himself killed. I'll come back. I'll try to get you out," I said. 

The sarcophagus banged in reply, and I smiled. Turning on my heel, I fled. I ran to the lobby and found Larry trying to get away from the giant T-Rex skeleton chasing him. I giggled. 

"Hey boy," I called out. 

The T-Rex turned to me and moved over. I ignored Larry's shouts and stood still. The T-Rex stopped in front of me and tilted its head to the side. It dropped a bone in front of me, and I picked it up. I noticed that the T-Rex looked like a puppy now, waiting for the bone to be thrown. I launched the bone, and the dinosaur took off after it. I quickly dropped to the ground to avoid getting hit with its tail. Larry came over, and I looked at him. 

"Are you okay?" he asked 

"Yes. He's like a puppy. He just wants to play. Don't be scared. They're all exhibits," I told him calmly. 

"Hello there," a voice said. 

I looked up and saw a man on a horse. 

"Theodore Roosevelt, twenty sixth President of the United States," I said. 

"You can call me Teddy, miss," he said with a smile. 

"It's nice to meet you, Teddy. I'm Savanna, and this is Larry. We're the new night guards. I always believed that magic like this could exist. That's why I'm not freaking out like Larry," I told him. 

Larry talked to Teddy while I walked off to see the other exhibits. I came across the Africa section and saw the animals getting up and growling. The lions got up and turned their heads to me. I remained calm, though, knowing it was a bad idea to run. The lions came over, and I slowly lowered myself to my knees, hand outstretched carefully. The male lion padded up and sniffed my hand. He backed up and growled. I slowly lay down and turned onto my back. I had studied animals and knew this was a sign of submission and a gesture that said 'I'm not going to hurt you.' This turned out to be true as the lions sat down, and a cub ran up to me, pawing my hair. I sat up and played with the cub until a monkey jumped down and landed on my head. 

"Hello little guy," I said with a laugh. 

He took my keys and dangled them above my head. I set the cub down and held my hand out, waiting. The Capuchin gave me the keys, and I smiled, rubbing its head. 

"You're Dexter," I said decisively. 

The monkey screeched and bounded away. I laughed and left, waving at the animals. They all made their own sounds as a goodbye. I explored the whole museum before to returning to the Egypt section. The jackals looked at me and started to move but, this time, I told them to back down. I had learned Ancient Egyptian for the fun of it, and now it was coming in handy. The jackals moved back to their original positions. I made my way to the sarcophagus and looked at it with a frown. 

"I can't move this stone by myself," I muttered. 

I turned to the jackals and thought. I found the right words and stepped forwards, gaining the attention of the jackals. 

"Can you help me get this stone off?" I asked in Egyptian. 

The jackal on the left followed me and helped me move the stone lid off the sarcophagus. The mummy inside sat up and looked around before it reached up to unwrap its bandages. The jackal moved to its original place as I watched the mummy finish pulling off its bandages. 

The man was about twenty or twenty one with olive skin and black hair. He was about my height, most likely taller a bit, and seemed friendly enough. His clothes were clearly Egyptian style and suited him greatly. He caught sight of me and smiled. 

"Thank you. I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my people," he said to me. 

"I am Savanna Rose, the new night guard. It is a pleasure to meet you, Pharaoh," I replied, bowing slightly. 

"No need for that, Savanna," Ahkmenrah said with a wave of his hand. 

I nodded and smiled at him. We walked out of the exhibit, and the jackals nodded politely to us as we passed them. 

"If I remember correctly, you spoke to them in Egyptian," the Pharaoh said to me. 

"I learned the Ancient Egyptian language. I thought I would never need it, but it came in handy tonight. I mainly learned it to confuse other people. It was a lot of fun, and I enjoy the language. I'm fluent in it," I answered. 

"I think it's cool that you can speak my language. Can you speak any others?"

"Yes. I can speak all the languages that are spoken here in the museum," I told him casually. 

He seemed surprised, and I spoke to him, changing languages as I did until I finally spoke in Egyptian. 

"Are you okay, Ahkmenrah?" I asked in his language. 

"I think so," he answered in the same language. 

We kept up a conversation in Egyptian until we ran into Larry. I looked at him and smiled. 

"What's going on? Why's he out?" Larry asked me, looking at the Pharaoh. 

"I let him out," I answered simply, switching to English. 

Teddy walked up and saw Ahkmenrah was out of his sarcophagus. His eyes widened, and he leveled his gun. I jumped in front of it and yanked it out of his hands. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I asked angrily. 

"He's not supposed to be out," Teddy told me. 

"Well, too bad for you. He's out with my permission. He's not going to take over the entire museum. That's something his brother, Kahmunrah, would do. That no-good, back-stabbing murderer," I hissed. 

I didn't mean for the other three to hear the last part, but they did. 

"Murderer?" Larry asked. 

"Ahkmenrah's older brother, Kahmunrah, was angry that the throne went to his brother. In anger, he led an army on the palace and stabbed Ahkmenrah in the back. When Ahkmenrah turned around, Kahmunrah stabbed him through the heart. Kahmunrah's rule didn't last long though. He was eventually poisoned," I explained. (I don't actually know about Kahmunrah's death or rule but for the sake of the story, act like this is what happened.)

There was dead silence from the other three, and I shrugged, turning to walk off when a hand wrapped around my wrist. I turned to see the younger of the two brothers in the story looking at me with wide eyes. I could see the pain and sorrow in them as well as tears. I sighed and managed a small smile. He smiled back, and Larry and Teddy walked off, apparently trying to wrap their heads around what they had just heard. Ahkmenrah pulled me back to his exhibit and sat down on the floor. I sat next to him. 

"I'm sorry for bringing up your death and your brother's death in front of you," I apologized. 

"That's alright. You know your history. That is what happened, whether I like it or not," he said. "And you can call me Ahk."

I smiled and nodded. The jackals were standing guard, and I glanced at my watch. It was getting close to sunrise. 

"The sun's coming up in a minute," I said to the Pharaoh. 

He nodded and stood up, walking over to his sarcophagus. He climbed in and sat down. Before he closed the lid, he turned to me. 

"Thank you for letting me out," he said. 

"I'll do the same tonight," I assured him. 

He smiled and nodded, taking my hand and gently kissing the back of it. He let go, and I helped him with the lid. I met Larry out in the lobby and saw him staring at the skeleton of the T-Rex, which I had named Rexy. 

"I don't think I'm coming back tonight," Larry said to me. 

"What? Why?" I asked, astonished. 

"This is all too much. A museum that comes to life at night? I mean, come on. That's insane!"

"Larry, I know it's different. I love this job, but I can't do it alone. I need you to help me here. Just give it one more night, and then see how you feel about it all," I told him. 

I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door, leaving Larry staring after me. The second I fell on my bed, I fell asleep.


	4. A New Queen

    The next night, I arrived at the museum on time and saw Larry was there with a bag. I raised one eyebrow in question, and he smiled. 

    "I got some treats in there for the exhibits," he said as he took out a remote control car and tied one of Rexy's bones on it before turning it on. 

    When the sun went down, he wrapped a rubber band around the controls of the car. Rexy woke up and started chasing the car, noticing the bone attached to it. I laughed and shook my head with an amused smile.     

    "Right, well, while you are doing whatever you have up your sleeve, I am going to let Ahk back out," I called as I left to the Egypt section. 

    I decided to cut through the miniature department and saw a group of cowboys on one side of a wall and Roman soldiers on the other side. I stopped when a voice called out. 

    "Hello, pretty lady!" it said. 

    I turned and looked at a little cowboy, who was staring at me. I smiled and crouched down. 

    "Hello. I'm Savanna Rose, the new night guard. Who are you? Wait, let me guess. Jedidiah?" I asked. 

    "Correct, Wild Flower," Jedidiah said. "But you can call me Jed."

    "Quiet over there, cowboy!" a new voice called out. 

    I turned to see a Roman standing there. I could tell who he was by the outfit. 

    "You must be Octavius," I said. 

    "Yes, I am. And who might you be?" Octavius asked. 

    "I am Savanna Rose. Jed is insisting on calling me Wild Flower by the looks of it," I answered. 

    "It's because you are as beautiful as a flower, and your last name is Rose," Jed reasoned. 

    I smiled and nodded. I spoke to the miniatures for a while before I left. 

    "Talk to you later, Wild Flower!" Jed called out. 

    "Bye Jed! Bye Octo," I said back. 

    I reached the Egyptian exhibit, and the jackals let me pass, remembering me from the night before. I went up to the sarcophagus, one of the jackals following me. It moved the stone, and Ahkmenrah came up. He turned to me and smiled. 

    "It's good to see you again, Savanna," he said. 

    "You too, Ahk," I replied. 

    He held out his arm, and I took it. Wandering through the museum, we saw that Larry had gone all out with preparations for this night. Seems like I was a persuasive talker. Just then, I heard a shout. I broke away from the Pharaoh and ran to the balcony. I looked down and saw Larry being stretched by the Huns. I sighed and jumped off the balcony, tucking my legs up and rolling. I landed on my feet and raced over to the group. 

    "Stop it now! Let the poor man go!" I shouted in the language of the Huns. 

    They looked at me and obeyed, setting Larry on his feet. He quickly moved to stand behind me, terrified. 

    "No more ripping, pulling, or stretching. Got it?" I asked. 

    Attila nodded sadly and walked off with his friends. I turned to Larry, who was watching them walk away with slight fear. By this time, Ahkmenrah had joined us and was looking at me. 

    "You okay, Larry?" I asked him in English. 

    "I think so," he answered. 

    "They won't do that again," I assured him. "I told them no more ripping or anything related to it."

    "Thanks," Larry said. 

    "No problem," I replied, waving his thanks off with my hand. 

    He went to talk to Teddy, and I was left with the Pharaoh. We walked back to the Egyptian section and sat down on the floor. 

    "You should dress like an Egyptian next time you come," Ahkmenrah commented. 

    "You really think so?" I asked. 

    "Yes. I believe you would look good as an Egyptian. Then you could be my Queen for the night."

    I blushed at the word 'Queen.' I must admit, it sounded like a fun thing to do. I thought about it and decided I'd give it a go. 

    "Ok. I'll see what I can do," I told him. 

    He smiled and nodded. We talked until the sun started to come up, exchanging information about ourselves and our lives. When I glanced at the watch on my wrist, I sighed. 

    "It's almost time," I told him. 

    "I will see you later," Ahkmenrah said, standing up and moving to the sarcophagus. 

    I smiled and left to the lobby, in time to see Larry standing there, packing up. 

    "Are you going to stay?" I asked. 

    "Yes. I'm going to stay. It's just been a very hectic two nights, but I'll get used to it," he answered. 

    I was so happy that I ran at him, flinging my arms around him. He was caught by surprise but hugged me back. He was happy that he agreed, knowing it was a good idea to stay, to help me. 

    I went back home five minutes later and looked up Egyptian clothing for women. I scrolled through all of it until I decided on an outfit. I found where it was and grabbed my purse. I set out to the store and bought the outfit. The cashier was surprised but went with it. I bought the jewelry that went with it and the make-up and hair style stuff. I headed back to the house and put it out of the way, but I left it in sight so I didn't forget about it. 

    I took a shower and dried my hair. I put on some comfortable clothes and fell asleep.


	5. Nafretiri

When I woke up, I grabbed some food and looked at the time. I had about an hour until my shift but decided that I needed to get ready. I headed into my room and put on the Egyptian outfit. I marveled at how it fit me perfectly and looked very pretty at the same time. I applied the make-up according to the image I found on the Internet and did my hair in the same fashion. When I was finished, I looked hardly recognizable. I could've passed for an exhibit from Egypt. Maybe that's what Ahkmenrah had been aiming for. 

I realized it was about fifteen minutes until my shift, and I hoped that no one would be out on the streets. I took a deep breath, assuring myself that no one would know who I was. I walked out of my front door and locked it, heading to the museum. I pushed the door open and locked them as well. 

"Wait, Savanna?" Larry's voice asked. 

I turned around and found the night guard staring at me in surprise. I nodded, and his jaw dropped. 

"This might sound very weird, but you look wonderful," he complimented. 

I giggled and walked over to him. 

"It was Ahk's idea. Speaking of him, I need to let him out and show him," I said. 

I turned and walked towards the Egyptian section as the museum came to life. I carried myself tall, like an Egyptian Queen. When I entered the Egyptian department, the jackals fell to their knees. 

"Guys, it's Savanna," I said to the jackals in Egyptian. 

They looked surprised. Well, as surprised as you can look when you're a statue. I motioned towards the sarcophagus, and one of the jackals nodded, moving over and removing the stone. Ahkmenrah got out and stopped the second he saw me. 

"You look like a true Egyptian Queen, Savanna. Now all you need is an Egyptian name," he said. 

"And what would that be?" I asked, curious. 

"That name would be Nafretiri. It means 'beautiful creation' in Egyptian," he explained. 

I smiled. It was a beautiful name, and I liked it. 

"I like that name," I told him, causing him to smile. 

"I'm glad, Nafretiri," he said. 

We wandered the halls, the exhibits looking at us in awe. I was a true Egyptian Queen that night, making everyone bow to us. Teddy came up and looked at us from his horse. 

"You look like a real Egyptian Queen tonight, Savanna," he complimented. 

"Thank you, Teddy. It was all Ahk's idea. He gave me an Egyptian name as well. Nafretiri, meaning 'beautiful creation,'" I told him. 

"I think it fits you perfectly," the President said. 

I smiled as he walked off. Ahkmenrah turned to me and found that I was smiling. He was happy that I was enjoying it. 

 

Ahkmenrah's POV

 

I looked at the girl beside me and saw that she was smiling. I thought that she looked very beautiful and gently took her hand. She looked over at me, and I found myself melting under her smile. I took a small step closer, waiting for her to pull away. When she didn't, I moved even closer. She seemed to know what I wanted and was letting me do it. My eyes flickered to her lips for a split second and leaned in. She did the same, and I felt her breath fan across my skin. 

Our lips touched in a soft kiss, and I felt an explosion inside me. My arms encircled her and pulled her closer. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she kissed me back. I found it hard to let go, and I guided her back to the Egyptian section. I pushed her against the wall, kissing her. The jackals had moved to bar the doors, making sure no one came in. She pulled away a bit and looked at me. I realized both of us were out of breath, but I didn't care. I allowed a few seconds for us to breathe before I claimed her lips as my own once more. I pulled away and moved to kiss her neck, making her moan. I felt one of her hands move off my neck, and I knew she was checking the time. 

"Ahk, it's almost morning," she whispered. 

"I don't care. I wish I could do this forever. I love you, Nafretiri. I picked the right name for you," I muttered, in between kissing her neck. 

I gently bit her skin, and she cried out. At first, I thought I did it too hard, but when she didn't push me away, I did it again. I continued to bite her skin until I knew I had to get back into the sarcophagus. 

"Come back tonight dressed like this," I instructed her. 

"Alright, my King," she said with a smile. 

"I'll see you later, my Queen," I murmured. 

She got me back into my sarcophagus and waited until the lid was closed. I heard her leave the room and sighed. I would wait.


	6. Egyptian Kitten

Savanna's POV

 

I got home, quickly. I wanted to avoid anyone walking around. I closed the door and got out of the Egyptian outfit, make-up, and hair style. I hopped into the shower and dried off. As I lay down, I realized I had been thinking of the kisses I had shared with Ahkmenrah earlier. It was loving and gentle, like he was. He had moved slowly, making sure I was okay with what he was doing. I fell asleep, dreaming of the Pharaoh. 

When I woke up, it was close to noon. I got up, made myself some lunch and sat down, watching TV. I decided that I needed a companion at my house and decided to get a cat. I headed to the pet store and fell in love with a beautiful black cat. I remembered that the Egyptians loved cats and smiled as I picked up the little kitten. I bought all the essentials and took the cat home. I got it all settled in and sat down, thinking of a name for it as it played around on the floor. 

"I got it. I'll name you Aziza. It means 'precious' in Egyptian," I told the cat. 

It mewed and pawed my leg. I picked it up and cuddled with it. I gave it some milk and food before setting off into my room to get ready. I was an Egyptian again tonight, but this time, I was bringing my cat with me. I had purchased some Egyptian cat things and carefully put them on Aziza. She mewed in approval, and I giggled. I picked her up and walked out, locking the door. I got into the museum and headed to the Egyptian department, waiting for the tablet's magic to start. It did, and the jackals helped move the stone. Ahkmenrah came out and went over to me. 

"What a pretty cat. What's her name?" he asked. 

"Aziza," I answered. 

"'Precious,'" he muttered. 

I nodded and held her out to him. He gently took the little kitten and held it carefully. He smiled when she pawed at his fingers, rubbing her cheek against his jeweled collar. We walked through the museum, Aziza walking between us. She was curious about everything she encountered but came when she was called. She was a few months old but was very responsible for herself. 

"She acts like an Egyptian cat. They always come when called, knew what and where they were going and doing, could always find their owner. Maybe you should try and hide. Aziza might go and look for you," Ahkmenrah said. 

I nodded and hurried off to the security guard room. I waited for a few minutes before I headed a pawing at the door. I opened it and found my kitten sitting there, mewing. I laughed and picked her up. 

"I can't hide from you, can I?" I asked her. 

She mewed and pawed my nose. I giggled and carried her back to Ahkmenrah. He smiled when he saw us. 

"She is an Egyptian cat then," he told me. 

"I think she's perfect. I'm keeping her," I said. 

"I think you should," Teddy stated, coming up to us. 

He gently stroked Aziza's head and smiled at the kitten. We talked for a bit and then walked off. Attila came and started yelling because of Aziza. The kitten snarled and pounced on the man, taking everyone by surprise. Attila tried to get rid of the kitten, but she hung on, sinking her claws into his clothes. I eventually moved forward and pried her off of him. He turned and ran off, Aziza still glaring at him. 

"Now, now, Aziza. That's not nice," I scolded the kitten, but I was smiling. 

She lost her snarl and looked at me, innocently. I laughed and set her down. Ahkmenrah took my hand and led me back to his tomb. The jackals barred the doors again and kept people out. Ahkmenrah started kissing me, and I returned it. Aziza lay down, watching Ahkmenrah carefully. She was making sure that he didn't hurt me. 

 

Aziza's POV

 

I watched as my new owner kissed the Pharaoh. I lay down and watched him. I wasn't going to let him hurt my mistress. She was my friend, and if he hurt her, I would attack him. I know I'm only a kitten, but I'm an Egyptian cat. We were trained to protect our owners, and that is what I intend to do. That one man seemed angry, and I thought that he was yelling at my mistress, which is why I attacked him. My mistress pulled me off of the man, and he ran off, obviously scared. I was happy that my mistress was there with me and knew she would take care of me. The Pharaoh pulled away and looked down at me. He seemed to know why I was watching him, my tail flickering back and forth. 

"I'm not going to hurt your mistress. I love her," he told me, crouching down. 

I mewed and tilted my head slightly. My mistress picked me up, and I snuggled up next to her. 

"Aziza, if he hurts me, I'll hurt him back," she said. 

I looked up at her and licked her nose, making her giggle. I curled up in her arms and turned my head to look at the Pharaoh. I hadn't caught his name yet so I just called him Pharaoh. 

"I don't think she likes me right now," he told my mistress. 

"She'll get used to you. Relax, Ahkmenrah," she replied. 

Ahkmenrah. So that's the Pharaoh's name. I was okay with that. 

"It's almost sunrise, Ahk," my mistress said. 

What was wrong with sunrise? Was it a sign that meant he would be hurt if he stayed out in it? I was confused, but Ahkmenrah didn't seem to mind. 

"I will see you later, my Queen," he told her, giving her one more kiss. 

He walked back to his sarcophagus and climbed in. Wasn't he going to suffocate in there? It's really hard to breathe in a sarcophagus. I don't know how I knew, but I did. One of the jackals placed the stone over top of him, and I saw the sun through the window. The jackals froze on the walls, and my mistress left, carrying me in her arms. 

I mewed in question and looked up at my mistress. 

"When the sun comes up, all the exhibits turn back to what they are in the day. The tablet makes the exhibits come to life at night," she explained, somehow knowing what my mew meant. 

That explains it. That's why all of the exhibits are back in place. She carried me to her house and got out of her Egyptian outfit. She cleaned up and fell asleep on her bed. I jumped up and curled against her side, her hand moving to rest on me. I fell asleep next to my mistress.


	7. Tablet Chase

Savanna's POV

 

I awoke to something prodding my face. I opened my eyes and saw Aziza. She mewed and hopped off the bed. I smiled and got up, following her to the kitchen. I got her some food and milk, grabbing myself something to eat at the same time. We ate, and I looked at the time. I had about four hours until my next shift, and I decided to get some groceries. I stood up and grabbed my purse. 

"I'll be back soon, Aziza," I said to my kitten. 

She mewed, and I left the house, locking it. I headed to the grocery store and got everything I needed. I brought it back home and put it all away. Aziza followed me around the house, like a good Egyptian cat. I looked up the behavior and actions of Egyptian cats, noting that they were very attached to their 'mistress' or 'master.' I smiled and looked down at Aziza, who was watching me. I looked at the time and gasped. It was only a few minutes before my shift, and I didn't have time to get into my Egyptian outfit. I threw on my uniform and snatched my phone. I raced out the door, Aziza on my heels. I locked the door and headed to the museum, pulling my keys out and unlocking the doors. Aziza followed me in, and I closed the doors, locking them. 

"Savanna, you're not in your Egyptian outfit," Larry said, coming up to me. 

"Yeah, I didn't have time. I didn't notice I had only a few minutes left. I'm sure Ahk can go one night without his 'Queen,'" I told him. 

He smiled and glanced at Aziza. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. I walked with my kitten to the Egyptian section and found that the Pharaoh was already out of his sarcophagus. 

"You look like a regular person," he said with a frown. 

"I didn't have time tonight. I didn't see how long I had left," I explained. 

He nodded, not seeming upset. He walked over and kissed me. I looked at my kitten and motioned for her to go and explore the museum. She mewed and left, the jackals moving from the door to let her through. I turned back to Ahkmenrah and saw that he was watching me. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back, making sure that no one was going to come in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He was the one for me, and I knew it. 

 

Ahkmenrah's POV

 

I held onto the girl in front of me like I would die if I let go. She was so gentle, and I loved her. Her kitten had left about ten minutes ago, and we were still kissing. I couldn't let her go. No matter what happened, I would always love her. I would stay by her side, love her throughout everything. I would sacrifice anything I had to keep her with me. This girl was my world, and I was never going to let her go. 

 

Aziza's POV

 

My mistress motioned for me to leave the room, and I obeyed. I knew that they wanted to be alone for a while and respected that. I just hoped that Ahkmenrah didn't harm her. My mistress was my world, she gave me a home when no one else wanted me in the store. As an Egyptian cat, it was my job to protect her. It was in my blood to do so. I loved my mistress and would take care of her. As I walked, I ran into a girl. I looked up and saw a young woman about the age of my mistress with black hair. I realized that this was Sacajawea, the Shoshone Indian. My mistress had shown her to me the night before. 

"Hello, sweetie," she said as she bent down. 

She held out one hand, and I sniffed it. She seemed nice enough. I mewed and let her pick me up. She cradled me to her chest as she walked through the building. The same man that I had seen when we walked in earlier walked up and looked at me. 

"Hey, Sacajawea. What are you doing with Aziza?" he asked. 

"I found her roaming around," she answered. "Is something wrong, Larry?"

"No. I was just wondering why you had her. She's an Egyptian cat. She should be with her mistress, unless she was told to leave her alone for a bit," Larry replied. 

So he had done his research on the Egyptian cats. That's a good idea. I liked this man and mewed at him. He reached out, and I was handed to him. He was gentle, which surprised me. I hung out with some other exhibits as well, wandering around. It was then that I heard my mistress's scream. I bolted off to the Egyptian department, Teddy, Larry, Attila (the angry man), and Sacajawea following me. I raced around the corner and saw three older men standing there with the tablet. 

"Give it back!" Ahkmenrah snapped. 

"Sorry old friend. I'm afraid we can't do that," the leader said. 

He swung the tablet, and it connected with my mistress's head. There was a crack, followed by her scream. She crumpled to the floor, and I sped at the man with the tablet, sinking my claws into his leg. It was then that I noticed the man on the left snatch the tablet out of the man's hand. The other one kicked me off, and the three of them ran. I hissed after them before I turned to my mistress. She was on the floor, the Pharaoh next to her. I saw a young boy come in and walk over to Larry. It must be his son. 

"We need to get the tablet back," Larry said. 

They all nodded. Ahkmenrah looked reluctant to leave my mistress, but I padded over and nudged his hand. He got the message and nodded. Standing up, he turned to the others. 

"What do we do?" he asked. 

 

Ahkmenrah's POV

 

I watched as the three men came in out of nowhere, startling us. Savanna let out a scream, and the leader, Cecil, snatched my tablet off the wall. 

"Give it back!" I snapped at him. 

"Sorry old friend. I'm afraid I can't do that," Cecil said. 

He then slammed the gold tablet into the side of Savanna's head. I heard a crack, and then she screamed in pain, crumpling to the floor. I heard a hiss and saw Aziza latched onto Cecil's leg. I glanced up and saw Larry, Teddy, Attila, and Sacajawea standing there, watching in shock. Reginald knocked Aziza off of his friend at the same time as snatching the tablet. They took off, and I knelt down next to Savanna. I made sure she was alive. 

"We need to get the tablet back," I heard Larry say. 

I was reluctant to leave Savanna, but Aziza came over and nudged my hand away. I stood up and faced the others. 

"What do we do?" I asked. 

So that started a wild chase to get my tablet back. We divided up the museum exhibits into groups and gave them jobs to do. Gus and Reginald were caught and tied up in the miniature department, and we continued on to the loading bay. After about a half hour, we caught Cecil and took back the tablet. Attila was given permission to stretch Cecil just a little bit and seemed very happy with it. Larry turned to me, holding out the tablet. 

"This is your tablet. Could you get everyone back to the museum?" he asked. 

I nodded and read off the tablet. It glowed, and the exhibits moved off to the museum. I went back, placing the tablet where it belonged. I noticed that Aziza was still next to her unconscious mistress and sat down next to her. Larry walked in and looked at her. 

"She'll be okay," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

"I hope so. Will you make sure of it?" I asked. 

"Of course," he assured me. 

He picked her up and carried her out of the room. Aziza followed on his heels, and I sighed. I moved back to my sarcophagus and got inside. The jackals lowered the lid on and moved back in place before the sun came up.


	8. Leaving

Savanna's POV

 

I woke up in a house that wasn't my own. I realized that Aziza was next to me on a couch. 

"You're awake," a voice said. 

I looked up and saw Larry standing there at the end of the couch. I slowly sat up, feeling a sharp pain shoot through my head. I reached up and felt bandages wrapped around my head, and I remembered the events of last night. I looked up as Nick walked in. He was carrying a tray of food as he approached me. He helped me sit up and laid the tray across my lap. 

"Thank you, Nicky," I said. 

"It's nothing," he replied. 

He left the room with his dad, leaving me to eat my meal. I ate slowly, making sure that I didn't hurt myself doing anything. Aziza was watching me to make sure I was okay. I sighed and looked at her, rubbing her head. I looked around Larry's apartment and closed my eyes after a while. I finished my meal and set the tray on the coffee table. I knew better than to get up, knowing it would make my head worse. I lay there, falling asleep. I barely noticed Larry come in and pull a blanket over me. I drifted off into sleep. 

 

Larry's POV

 

I watched as Savanna started to fall asleep. I grabbed a blanket and put it over her. I heard her fall asleep and smiled. I would make good on my promise to Ahkmenrah and keep her safe. Aziza looked up at me and mewed. I got a small bowl and poured some milk into it. I set it on the table and watched as the kitten jumped onto the table next to it. She drank the milk and went back to her owner. She curled up next to her and fell asleep. I wondered how long she was going to stay asleep, knowing that I had to go to work in a few minutes. 

"Nicky!" I called out softly. 

He walked out, book in hand. 

"Yes, dad?" he asked. 

"When I go to work, could you look over Savanna?" I asked. 

"Of course."

"If you need anything, call me," I instructed. 

He nodded, and I left for the museum. I entered and found the exhibits already alive. Ahkmenrah came up to me and looked worried. 

"Is Nafretiri okay?" he asked, calling her by the Egyptian name he had given her. 

"She's fine. She's resting," I answered. 

He nodded, seemingly relaxing a bit. Teddy came up to me with Jed and Octavius. 

"How's Wild Flower?" Jed asked. 

"She's fine. A little slow, but she's making sure she doesn't make anything worse. I have Nicky watching over her. Aziza is there as well," I told him. 

"Good. Savanna should not have been hit by that old man," Octavius said. 

"True," Jed replied to his friend. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow. I'm also thinking about stopping the night guard job. I have another business that's taking off and paying good money. I hate to leave Savanna on this job alone, but I think that she will be able to handle it. Besides, she has you guys to help out," I told them. 

"Lawrence, you can't leave her on her own," Teddy said. 

"Teddy, she can take care of it," I replied. 

"Sure, but Wild Flower should have you helping her. She may be strong, but this is a hard job," Jed reminded me. 

I sighed and shook my head. They frowned as I walked off. As the night drew to a close, everyone moved to their places, making sure they were in their right positions. The sun came up, and everyone froze. I went back home and found Savanna and Aziza sitting on the couch, talking to Nick. 

"Hey, Savanna. You feeling better?" I asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. 

"Nick, you want to go take a break? I need to talk to Savanna anyway," I told him. 

He nodded and walked off. I took his seat and turned to look at Savanna, who was watching me in curiosity. 

"Savanna, I think I'm going to stop the night guard job. I have an invention company, and it's really taking off. I'm sorry to dump all the responsibility onto your shoulders, but I know you can do it. Please, don't be mad at me," I told her. 

She was silent for a minute, taking in all of what I had said. 

"I'm not mad. You must make your own choices in life. It's all up to you. If you feel that this new job is the one for you, go do it. I can take all the responsibility and can handle it all. If I need you, can I call you?" she asked. 

I was surprised. I had expected her to be angry, but she was cool with it. I nodded in response to her question and handed her my phone number. She added it to her contact list and slowly stood up. After a while, she went home to her own house. I watched her go, feeling guilty about leaving her to watch the museum on her own.


End file.
